Celeste Strikes Back
by PearlGirl
Summary: A MarySue in Middle Earth? Yuppers. She must join with the fellowship to help destory the ring. Will she survive it's evil power? Will she help good conquer evil? Will Aragorn fall for her? Read and FIND OUT!


**DISCLAIMER**- Sadly, I don't own any characters in this story except for Celeste. She's a Mary Sue who has appeared in a few of my other stories. I'm sorry if her nauseating perfection makes you sick, but that's what a good Mary Sue does.  
  
A girl named Celeste was walking down the streets of New York in her very fashionable but simple and handsewn bluey-silver dress which matched her blue-silver sparkling eyes. Her hair was pure, radiant, rich gold and her skin looked very soft and had a hint of peach. She wore no make-up, because she didn't believe in using cosmetics to change appearances. Not that makeup could possibly make her look any better. (By the way, Celeste is just like me, the author. Of course, you'll have to take away the perfect hair, eyes and skin. Get rid of the pretty dress too, and the unbelievable kindness, plus the wonderful personality, the charm and the smile. Then add some faults like clumsiness and impatience, and you'll get me)

Suddenly, a whirling hole opened up in the plot and sucked Celeste into it! Oh no! Fortunately, she landed safely on a nice cushy chair in the Council of Elrond. They were forming the fellowship.

"Wow!" Cried Celeste, her blue-silvery eyes shining. "This is Middle Earth, isn't it? I must have come through a plot hole! I've read all your books! In fact, I have them memorized! And I know how to speak elvish fluently! I always thought you were real!"

As soon as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli saw her they exclaimed, "We need her in our fellowship too!"

"Okay," Elrond agreed.

"Hey," whined Arwen. "If she can go, why can't I?"

"That's okay," Celeste humbly said. "You can go if you want. I never like to make people unhappy."

Arwen was so in awe of Celeste's kindness that she said, "No, that's okay. You deserve to go."

"Now that you're part of the fellowship, I'd like to ask your name." Aragorn said.

Celeste giggled. "I'm Celeste Brunais. I'm actually French, but then I moved to New York when I was 10. I just celebrated my 16th birthday."

"Celeste." Legolas said. "That's such a beautiful name. It sounds elvish. I bet you're part elven."

"No, it's definitely Numenorean." Aragorn argued.

"It's probably French," Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Since she was born in France." The other characters paused to think this logic over. Then Legolas said. "I still think she looks part elvish. It's the beautiful hair."

Suddenly, a baby bird fell out of a tree nearby. Celeste rushed over and picked it up. "You poor thing," she cried, tears in her blue-silvery eyes. "You could have died. Don't worry, I'll put you back." Then the bird began to tweet and sing and she began to sing along with it, in a beautiful, melodious, perfectly on-key voice. Then the bird grew strong and flew away by itself.  
All the elves and such in the counsel were amazed at her gentleness and beauty and amazing voice.

"Here, you'd better take the ring of amazingly evil power." Frodo said, kneeling before her. "I'm sure it will be much more safe with you. You're so brave and such."

"Oh, I couldn't." Celeste said, dramatically. "I wouldn't be able to handle it. You keep it."

"No, he's right." Gandalf said. "You're so much more humble."

"Why thank you." Celeste said, and her blue-silvery eyes shone like the moon.

Suddenly, all nine black riders rode up to the council chamber. Plus, Sauron himself came, and he had his body back.

"What?!" cried Gandalf. "How can he have his body back already?!"

"Must be a plot hole." Celeste said wisely. Everyone agreed immediately.

Then the black riders raised their swords and began galloping toward the group. The council fled, but the fellowship and Arwen stayed, swords at the ready. Celeste cried, "No, please. Let's not fight! It's so violent and only ends in death!" But no one heard her. The black riders attacked and the fellowship countered. Arwen had deadly accuracy with her bow, the hobbits used their swords, Aragorn chopped with his sword, Legalos used his bow and Gimli knocked over a horse with his ax. Gandalf used his staff.

Boromir got killed almost right away, and Celeste began to cry, her silvery-blue eyes were full of tears. She was so sad that Boromir had to die, even though his was evil and she knew he was planning on stealing the ring from her.

Then, her blue-silvery eyes hard with determination, she jumped skilfully onto a horse that was just standing there and rode into the middle of the fray. "Stop!" She cried in a loud, musical voice. "STOP!!! THIS IS WRONG! KILLING AND DEATH ARE WRONG!" Everyone stopped. The sight of the beautiful girl riding bravely on the horse melted the stone hearts of the nine black riders. They threw off their rings and became normal men again. Celeste smiled happily and her blue-silvery eyes twinkled.

But, behind her, the dark lord raised his sword.

"No!" Aragorn cried. They all ran to her rescue.

But it was too late.

The blow fell, and Celeste crumbled beautifully to the ground. In slow motion the fellowship watched her fall from her horse and softly float to the ground.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Aragorn cried. Then, with her last breath, Celeste began to sing the beautiful melody that she had sung with the bird. The sound was so perfect and pure that it brought a tear to the eye of the Dark Lord.

"That's so beautiful." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. You can keep the ring. I don't want it."

The fellowship cheered, all except Aragorn, who knelt down and whispered, "Celeste?"

"I'll always love you...." Celeste whispered. "You're a lot better looking in real life, did you know that?" Then she died.

Aragorn cried in agony. He considered killing himself, to be with her, but Arwen came up and said, "Remember, Celeste didn't like killing. She wanted peace."

And from that day on there was peace in Middle Earth. Flowers blossomed and butterflies sang, despite not have vocal cords. Everything prospered. Everyone remembered Celeste Brunais and her amazing sacrifice. The Dark Lord became a farmer and the ring was tossed into the fires of Mt. Doom, which was renamed Mt. Happy.  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!! PLLLLEEEASE!!!**


End file.
